A Winter Getaway
by Sum1cooler
Summary: The four guys vacation in a mountain lodge. M rating for Cargan and Jendall/Kames smut and fluff.


Still practicing smut writing with my two favorite pairing. And to **EGBW13**, I hope you like the Jendall smut. ;]. This is my practice of Dominant James.

And YAY to my longest one-shot. =] . This is actually how I picture a smut story based on **Mochi No Yume's** guideline. ~2000-4000 words of story and ~4000 words of the smut. =]

And with all of my writing, especially the ones with smut sorry for grammatical errors =[.

* * *

><p><strong>A Winter Getaway<strong>

Tiny shards of heaven slowly cascade from the sky one afternoon covering the pure white Minnesota ground. Today, the normally gray clouds are a divine opal, off white color as if the sunlight still passes through. The winter flowers on the ground sway to the breeze as if the cold is just another bearable condition. This is one of those rare winter days where the locals welcomes the snow rather than curse it away. And that is what four boys did.

A four-seat Toyota speeds up the mountainous road spiraling to the top. The four passengers eagerly shake their legs in anticipation as the car gets closer and closer to the top.

"This is going to be so much fun." James shrieks in the back seat as Kendall squeezes his hand.

"I can't believe your mother is letting us stay in your family resort mountain lodge alone and for free." Logan adds as he drives safely staring at the view in front. "Carlos!" He suddenly shrieks higher pitch than James. His cheeks turn a deep red as a hand creeps up his thigh.

"I can't wait until we get to the top too, Logie." Carlos teases feathering his favorite part up and down with his index finger, making Logan partially lose control of the wheel and his sanity.

"C-Ca-Ca"

"Carlos!' Kendall grabs his wrist noticing the car wobbling under Logan's weaken state.

James laughs massaging Logan's shoulders with his hands. "Don't distract the driver, Carlos. We need Logan to get us to the top of the mountain in one piece."

"But James." Carlos pouts turning around in the seat belt to face the two in the back. "The driver is distracting me with his cute smile and the tent in his pant."

"Stop it Carlos." Kendall tries to say in a serious tone but seeing Logan's face makes it so much harder. "You can have all the time in the world up on the mountain to play with his tent." James snickers at Kendall talking about another guy's privates.

"You mean **my** tent." The Latino states proudly. "I claimed Logie exactly one year ago and I plan to hold on to it as long as I can." Carlos thrusts his palm on the hard front of Logan's denim Jeans and gropes tightly.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouts as he stomps on the brakes. Luckily the seat belts keep Logan and Carlos from flying, the other... not so much. They fly to the back of the front chairs bursting in laughter. 'If I can't concentrate, we won't reach the top." He threats.

"So, can I set the tent here?" Carlos pouts leaning as close to the fluttered driver as the seat belt allows him. Logan sighs sinking in his seat.

"Carlos, stop trying to get Logan here." James giggles sitting back on the leather seat. "We don't need you to give us a show in the car." Logan sighs louder.

"Carlos, just sit back and enjoy the ride up the mountain." Kendall throws his arms around the hyper boy binding him to the chair. "I'll hold Carlos down. Drive Logan."

Logan smiles following the command as Carlos squirms in the seat. "Kendall, let me go. James will get jealous if you touch another man's part." He threats trying to peel off Kendall's hand.

"Ha!" James laughs scooting to the front of the seat eying the wiggling boy. "Kendall would never touch you Carlos. Kendall promise to only touch me."

"Well I didn't." Carlos says sliding Kendall's hand down to his groan. James eyes widen watching Carlos forcing Kendall to grope him. "Kendall!" Carlos shrieks as his plan backfires when Kendall squeezes. "Don't squeeze! It's for Logie only."

"Stop talking about me!" Logan yells at the three. "And stop raping my boyfriend Kendall."

"Fine Logain." Kendall throws his hands in the air. "I'm trying to help control Carlos from groping you but I guess you don't care."

"Aw." James sounds pulling Kendall closer to him. "Let Carlos have Logan. I rather have you grope me than let you grope Carlos." He takes Kendall's palm and places it over his pant."

"Sorry, Logan." Kendall mocks. "I have better things to do with my boyfriend."

"Yay, that means Logie is mine once again." Carlos exclaims rubbing up and down Logan's ab.

Logan sighs through his redden cheeks. "Only thirty more minutes of driving." He repeats over and over trying to focus on the road and not the sexy smirking Latino.

**At the top**

"Thank God!" Logan blasts through the car door. He throws off his heavy North Face jacket and jumps in the pile of snow with only his short sleeve shirt on. "Oh God, I need this!" He moans releasing the heat from his body.

The two in the back laugh so loudly that even the brunette can hear him but he doesn't care as long as the snow cools him down. Carlos walks out of the car smirking that he is able to affect the normally sane boy so much.

"Let's go Logie." Carlos says as he rolls his arms under the face planted boy and picks him up.

Slowly the taller members get out of the car holding arms to their nose, not to protect from the cold but to mask their laughter. "I have the keys." James says as he treks up to the door.

"Can you move faster James?" Carlos asks coddling Logan in his arms feeling him shiver. "My cute Logie Bear is freezing."

Kendall snorts watching Logan cuddling closer to Carlos. "Well if Logan didn't jump in the snow in below zero degree weather maybe he wouldn't be cold."

"O-or i-if Carlos didn't grope me, I-I wouldn't have to cool-ol down." Logan stutters.

"Relax Logan." James commands playfully, opening the door smiling at the lit fireplace. "The fireplace is lit."

Logan eyes widen and he jumps from Carlos' arms to the warm fire leaving the other three to carry the rest of the luggage to the Lodge.

Carlos grins as he grabs his and Logan's belongings. He takes a look around the beautiful Diamond Lodge. It is a small all wooden cabin with a kitchen, a huge living room with the warm fireplace, two bedroom and a glass sliding door leading to a balcony with an outside Jacuzzi. Carlos walks in a few steps and stares ahead at the beautiful sight in front of him, and by beautiful sight he is talking about the pale boy crouching foreword to the heat source. He licks his dry lips staring at the sliver of exposed skin between the bottom of Logan's t-shirt and the waistband of his pant. "That is mine, tonight." Carlos whispers before walking to the master bedroom.

"Hey, Logie, I'm changing and putting away our stuff in the master bedroom. Come in after ten minutes ok?" Carlos asks smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

"Sure Carlos." Carlos grins at the answer before disappearing in the room.

James snickers as he and Kendall enter the warm room, knowing what Carlos is planning to do. "Hey Logan are you warm yet?"

"Close." Logan answers, rubbing his palms together. The pale skin returns to its natural color as Logan falls back on the fur rug. "Now I am."

"Hey James, I'm going to put our stuff in our bedroom, ok?" Kendall asks getting a nod from the brunette. He pushes his way through the polished oak door, dragging two rolling suitcase.

James walks over to the fireplace and collapses next to the content boy. "So what are you going to do Logan?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asks sitting up next to the cold teen.

James breathes in the warm welcoming heat. "I mean, it is your one year anniversary. Are you going to do anything special?"

Logan chuckles and pulls his legs to his chest. "I want to ask him a big question but I don't know if he will say yes."

James smiles, knowing exactly what Logan is alluding to. "I know Carlos will say yes." He says bumping his shoulder with Logan's. "So how are you going ask him? Are you going to put it on you dick and ask him to suck it off?"

"James!" He yells bumping him to the ground. James rolls on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. "You're such a perv and I thought we were have a sincere moment."

"We are." James sounds through his laughter. "I just want to give you an idea because you know how kinky Carlos is. He might want you to wear a cock-"

"Stop James!" Logan interrupts his sentence. "I'll think about it but I want this to be romantic."

James stops laughing and smiles looking at Logan dreamily staring into the depths of the shifting flames.

"I want to love Carlos like the best boyfriend in the world because to me he is the best boyfriend, even with all his crazy, perverted acts." Logan chuckles.

"Sorry Logan." James gets up and dusts his white denim jeans. Logan crooks an eyebrow. "But Kendall is the best boyfriend and I'm going to pleasure him because he is my best boyfriend."

"Good luck with that." Logan watches James walk to his room.

"You too." James waves with the back of his hand as his close and locks the door behind him. Logan scoffs, shakes his head before getting up and heads to his room.

"I'm here Carlos." Logan announces as he enters the dimly lit room. His eyes wander the rooms focusing on different points. He notices a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a green champagne bottle in an ice bucket to the right of the bed, at least fifty mini fun size, white lit candles floating around the room, red petals litter the bed and the most important thing, a smirking Latino against the headboard with the blanket pulled up to his neck staring back at the stunned brunette.

"You see something you like?" Carlos asks crossing his arm across his blanket covered chest revealing the bare caramel shoulder and huge protective arms. Logan stands there stun, speechless. 'Because I see a little boy I want to do naughty things to." He adds licking his lips again at the sight of the pale boy. He pats the light red blanket next to him making the scarlet petals jump up and down signaling Logan to join him.

Logan smiles and follows Carlos' silent demand sitting against the headboard inches away from him.

"Closes your eyes and purses your lips." Carlos commands.

Logan happily obliges, closing his eyes tightly and open his mouths a bit. He leans closer feeling something warm tickle his lips. "Hmm Carlos." He moans.

"Open your mouth Logie." Carlos waits for Logan to open his lip and take all of it in. "Now bite." He bites feeling a burst of sweet juice flood his mouth.

"A chocolate covered strawberry?" Logan asks opening his eyes, seeing Carlos joyfully stares back at him.

"I want to be romantic to you." He says feeding Logan another fruit. "Today is special." He continues watching Logan's dimples adorably bounce up and down with every chew. "Today was the day I asked you to be my boyfriend and you said yes."

"I love you Carlos." Logan blurts making Carlos drop the blanket from his finger revealing more of his golden body. Not matter how many times Logan stares at the bare body every night (and some nights he would see the perfect body at least three times if not more) he never can suppress the excitement.

Carlos sniggers turning over to grab the opened chilled bottle and two glasses. "I guess you see something you really like?"

Logan blushes as his eyes wander to the dark crack between the blanket and the pillows where Logan tries extremely hard to focus his night vision to see the tan round, firm…

"logie?" Carlos calls snapping him out of his deep gaze. He hands Logan the long stem glass filled with a bubbly, lightly citrus colored drink. Logan accepts it warily. "Don't worry Logie. I did not put a 'performance enhancer' in it like last time and this is not alcohol. It's sparkling apple cider."

"Thanks Carlos but…" Logan pauses staring at Carlos' cute pursed lips. "Something is different."

"How so?" Carlos asks sipping half of the sparkling drink.

"What happened to the kinky Carlos, the one that would tie me up?"

Carlos leans placing a gentle kiss on the confused boy's cheek. "I want this moment to be special and romantic because it is our anniversary."

"I love you, Carlos" Logan wraps his arms around his neck pressing his body against the tone caramel body that he been so longing for, passionately locking their lips together.

Carlos takes both wine glasses and places them on the night stand before sliding his arms around Logan's waistline, feeling the smooth baby skin. He deepens the kiss, slithering his hands up the back of Logan's shirt, just lightly tickling the skin.

"Take it off Carlos." Logan moans as Carlos' lips travel to his pulsing neck. "I'm getting hot."

Carlos scoffs, pulling the troublesome shirt off show the tone boy.

"You see what you like?" Logan finally taunts back noticing Carlos' shifting eyes and tongue rewetting his dry lips. Apparently Logan is not the only one amazed by his boyfriend's body.

"Definitely." He answers, roughly rolling Logan to the side before smashing his mouth with Logan's. His tongue trickles in exploring Logan's warm mouth. He moans tasting the spicy intoxicating taste of Logan mix with the delicate sweet note of the strawberries. "You taste good Logie."

Logan cup both Carlos' cheek and gives one more peck leaving a lingering crescent on the dimpled face. He crawls back rustling through the petals giving Carlos a full vision of his seductive tantalizing eyes. He sits up straight watching Carlos' twitches as signs to continue. He brushes his fingers over the button of his skin tight jeans, teasing the tormented boy. Slowly and tactically, Logan unzips the cursed article reveal more and more of his skin.

"N-no underwear, L-logie?" Carlos gulps, a bead of sweat dropping down his redden face.

Logan smirks crawling over the trembling Latino with his pant unzipped but still on. "I thought with all that touching and seducing in the car, you would notice my lack of underwear." He breathes onto Carlos' ear reducing him to a wilting leaf. "I'll show you mine if you show me your." Logan clips the blanket and gradually lower it bit by bit unveiling more and more abs, a happy trail, the defined mocha 'V' and finally the single most prized thing Logan wants.

Logan chuckles at the view, seeing it springs up after the blanket is remove. But it wasn't the usual length that makes Logan smile. It is something completely different. "Is that for me?"

"Yep." Carlos blushes seeing Logan eye the present at all angles; literally, a present. "I wrapped it for you." He says playing with his fingers.

Right in the middle of all of Carlos' glory, is a long dark pink ribbon, matching the rose petals, wrapped and laced up the long rod. Lace after lace crossing each other spirals up to the top where a double bow covers the silt. "It took me a while to tie it perfectly and tightly for you. I know how much you pay attention to details."

"What happen to no kink?" Logan feathers a finger up and down the pink path of crossing ribbons, twitching the perky member.

"I wouldn't be me without a bit of kink, would I?" Carlos counters as he slaps away Logan's hand. "You have to use your mouth." He whispers giving him a wink.

Logan's face lights up as he lowers himself to the monstrous rod tied in a cute bow. This is truly a great representation of Carlos, something so massive and incredible with an adorable exterior. Logan thinks as he shifts his head back and forth studying which lace to tug.

"Choose the left one." Carlos hints. Logan follows his recommendation and slowly licks up the row of pink Xs' to the bow and bites in the left lace. Carlos hisses at the breeze touching the wet surface. "The sooner you remove it, the sooner it can pleasure you." He teases.

And in one swoop, Logan pulls the long band giving him full view of the unwrapped present. Logan's heart beats faster as if it is Christmas morning even though that day is weeks away. Without further instructions, Logan licks up the shaft glazing every bump and vein causing the Latino to throw his head back in pleasure. "Logie." He sweetly moans, telling Logan to work his magic.

Logan licks his tongue over the slit, smoothly digging in and out of the thin hole, further exciting the Latino. Tickling the precum from his dangling tongue, Logan stares up at Carlos with his tantalizing eyes, watching Carlos' chest heaving up and down and Carlos' mouth open panting loud breathes. Logan withdraws his glazed muscle back in his mouth swallowing the Carlos flavor syrup. He slowly crawls over the helpless body brushing his body over Carlos' with every single step. Seductively slow, Logan presses his lips to Carlos' whispering sweet sounds to him. "I want you in me."

Carlos melts in the kiss as he processes the short desire. He flips Logan to the side lying on the lithe pale body. "I want to be in you." He answers reaching blindly for the tube of lube next to the strawberries. Logan makes haste and tosses his pants to the side.

"I need you Carlos." Logan watches him creep back pouring a generous amount in his hands. Logan lifts both his legs resting each of them on Carlos' shoulders. He hisses turning his head away from feeling his muscle being intrude.

"Do you want me to stop?" Carlos asks stopping his finger. Logan shakes his head, a tear escaping his closed eyes. "Really Logie, I can stop."

"No Carlos." Logan looks at Carlos' pained face. "You ask me that every time. I promise I want it. I love you."

Carlos smiles at the last statement bending forward, placing a simple kiss to Logan, and presses his finger in further. "I never want to hurt my Logie Bear."

"Stick another one in." Logan commands wrapping his hands around Carlos' head deepening Carlos down his throat as he feels another tan finger plunge deepen. "I want you and only you in me."

Carlos stokes his rod, coating it with the lubricant, pulling out the two fingers. "Are you ready, sweetie?" Carlos jokes

"Stop complementing me and break me, honey." He ends playfully. Only alone with Carlos, can Logan feel completely open.

Carlos gives a last kiss before straightening his back, lining his thick penis with Logan's pink opening. Slowly, Carlos pokes through watching Logan's face.

"Go Carlos." He commands. "I want to feel you before I get old."

Carlos chuckles, half in Logan. He pulls back and pushes in gradually feeling Logan engulfing more and more of him.

"Oh God!" Logan moans, fisting petals, the blanket, sheets, and anything else his hands can reach. "God, fuck me Carlos."

Carlos picks up his pace thrusting in faster watching Logan's throbbing dick bounces up and down hypnotizing him to thrust faster.

Logan hisses feeling a warm hand grasping his overheated member. "God Carlos. Hit me again and again." He shrieks.

Carlos loses his control, face redden, and grabs each of Logan's aerial ankles and thrust faster.

"God Carlos. You're so big and long. Break me."

"Fuck Logie!" He shouts shooting streams of cum into the whaling boy. "God fuck!" Carlos yells thrusting faster riding out his climax and listening to Logan's short cries. After feeling dry of semen, Carlos jumps back, gagging himself with Logan's dick.

Logan's legs twitch as he places his hands on Carlos' sweaty matted hair. His face contorts, as more than innocent sounds escape his pink lips. "God Carlos." He yells, face fucking his boyfriend. He whimpers feeling Carlos' flexible muscle wraps his dick, feeling every single ridge titillated, every bump caressed, and every bit of his blood filled muscle excited. "Fuck Carlos!" He thrusts upward, coating Carlos' moist mouth with his cum. He buckles his hips and clenches his eyes, feeling every single injection of semen blasts in Carlos' mouth.

Feeling Carlos pulling off of his dick, Logan opens his eyes seeing Carlos licks his lips and his Adam's apple bounces. He watches his lover crawls over his body pressing their lips together sharing the taste of Logan in Carlos' mouth.

"You taste too good for me not to share." Carlos whispers between the kiss collapsing on Logan's heaving body.

Logan smiles turning them on their sides. He pulls back lips still curved. "I love you Carlos. That was the best sex I ever had."

"Me too. But you're a dirty talker." Carlos adds.

"I guess even our most romantic sex has to have some kinks.' Logan pecks Carlos' lips.

"It's doesn't matter. All I want is you with me. Nothing else matters." Carlos presses a kiss to Logan.

"Carlos." He whispers remembering what he has to do today and sits up. Carlos follows, face filled with confusion watching Logan's face masked with uncertainty.

"What Logie Bear?" Carlos asks feeling Logan's discomfort. Logan grabs his pant. "Wait, are you leaving me after sex?" Carlos cries grabbing Logan's arm. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"No Carlos but I have something serious to ask you." Logan fishes his pocket.

"What honey poo." Carlos uses every corny nickname he can think of, hoping whatever the problem is, Logan won't leave him.

"Will you marry me?" Logan holds a ring to Carlos. Carlos' eyes widen as he sits there frozen. A tear falls from Logan's eyes as he stares at the stunned Latino. "I knew I should have put the ring on my dick."

"No Logie." Carlos grabs both his hands and touches them with his lips. "I don't want another cock ring. I want this ring and your hand in marriage."

"Really?" Logan jumps, face completely flooded with joy.

Carlos nods his head putting the ring on his finger. He pulls the ecstatic boy down against the pillows, kissing him. "I want you, Logan Phillip Garcia." He giggles.

"I want to be your husband for the rest of my life." They kiss for the utmost time, basking in their afterglow. "Why did you think I would leave you before?" Logan asks.

"I don't know." He sighs. "I guess I thought you, mister future doctor, are too good for me. Sometime I think I reached to high and you settled for kinky Carlos."

"Really? With that giant piece of meat between your legs, I reached and you settled for me know you." Carlos laughs at his boyfriend trying to talk seriously about their genitals. "I will never leave you. So please, never leave me?" He begs feeling Carlos pulling him impossibly closer to his bare chest.

"I vow never to part with you, even after death." Carlos swears.

"Care Bear, you don't have to give your vows. We aren't married yet." Logan snickers, circling Carlos' sensitive nipple with his finger.

"No, but being with you all my life, I feel like we always been married." Carlos states, feeling Logan nuzzling his head against Carlos' body. "Go to sleep Logie. You need it."

Without answering, Logan falls fast in slumber on Carlos' naked body. Carlos smiles brushing the stray locks off his future husband's face. "I love you Logie. I promise to never leave you if you promise." He promises before falling to sleep.

"_I promise," _silently escapes Logan's lips.

**In the living room**

Kendall clad in his complementary silk robe watches his boyfriend enjoying himself in the outdoor Jacuzzi on the balcony through the siding door. He crosses his arms imagining how cold it must be with the snow fall on the brunette's head.

_Knock, Knock!_ Kendall taps the glass door getting his boyfriend's attention. "Get inside James. I don't want you getting a cold." He shouts.

James shakes his head gesturing his hand for the blond to join him. "I'm warm and toasty, perfect for sex." He bluntly states to his boyfriend. "Join me, sexy."

Kendall sighs and reluctantly walks out to the edge of the in-floor tub staring at the hazel eyes. "And you are skinny dipping?" He notices James' lack of swim trunk as he starts shivering.

"Kendall jump in now." James commands sternly. "The warm water will protect you from the snow."

With the thought of why he came out frozen from the coldness, he strips the robe and jumps in the tub wearing only his boxer brief. James pulls the blond trembling body in his pre-warm arms and caresses it.

"See, feel warmer?" James asks feeling Kendall trembling less and less.

"I guess you're right." Kendall pulls back look at his boyfriend's smirk. Suddenly James crashes their lips in a wet kiss. "James what are you doing?" He exclaims.

"I'm going to fuck you today." James pushes Kendall against the edge, boiling water waving over the tub.

"Wait James. I never agreed-"

"Me too, but I let you do it all the time." James binds Kendall's hands to the side with his hands. "Today I'm going to force you."

"No James!" Kendall pushes back. "You're so fucking big."

"I'll go slowly." James lies moving down to Kendall's neck sucking his thoughts out leaving a purple spot. "I'll pleasure you like Carlos does to Logan everyday."

"I don't know Jamies." Kendall's arms quiver as he arches his body back with James moving down to his chest. He feels gentle butterfly kisses litter his body. "God James." He moans. He doesn't know if it is the cold air mix with the scalding water or James' ability to lose his mind but letting James control his for once won't be too bad, right?

"You need to trust me Kendy." James ghosts his ear, nibbling slightly. "Give into the sexiness of James Diamond."

"Fuck me James." He surrenders knees weak in the water. _God, the control the brunette has over me,_ Kendall thinks as James forcefully shoves his tongue down Kendall's throat.

"I'm going to claim and mark you as my fuck toy." He taunts biting down on Kendall's shoulder leaving a circle of dash lines. Kendall moans, unable to retort James' comment. Any and every thought of him in their past sex adventure saying the exact same statement to James disappear from his mind.

"You said my dick is huge?" James teases hooking his fingers on Kendall's underwear. Kendall nods feeling James tore the shear article down his tone legs. "I want you to fuck my face under water first."

Kendall eyes widen watching the back of James' head disappear in the water, hair floating to the top. He throws his hands behind his back feeling if he succumb to James' pleasurable tongue he definitely will gag and drown his boyfriend by pushing the perfect flawless face deeper on his dick. Kendall's lips quivers as loud whimpers escape his teeth clutching mouth.

James jumps up, head out of the water panting for air. He rubs his red face. "God the water is hot but the taste of my Kendall is worth it." He says swimming to the stunned boy and pressing his lips again on Kendall'. "I would do anything for piece of Kendy's ass."

"Stop your dirty talk and fuck me." Kendall forcefully pushes James to the other side and turns around, his ass in the air. He turns his head around looking at the giddy boy. "Fuck me before I change my mind."

James scoffs. "Fuck you, Kendall. I'm in control." He slaps the tone ass. James grabs both cheeks and pulls Kendall closer to him, causing the blond to fall head resting on the edge.

"You fuckin' slut." Kendall yells turning his head around, anger fills his eyes. Then his eyes wince shut as a shock of pain travels up his body again.

"You're right." James agrees swishing his finger in the hot water. "I'm the fuckin' slut that is going to fuck the great Kendall Knight." He chuckles maliciously. "I lied before about going slow."

"What AH!" Kendall screams feeling James jab his whole finger up Kendall's unprepared hole. "James, what the AH!" He screams again feeling a second one shoot up dancing around with the first finger. "James." He cries. "I-it hurts."

"I will go easy if you be a good boy." James promises seeing Kendall nodding. "That's a good boy." James adds shoving the two fingers in and out, scissoring the virgin hole.

"God James." Kendall arches his back to James. "It feels, feels-"

"Good?" James finishes. Unwillingly, Kendall nods. James smirks pulling out his fingers, lining himself to Kendall's loosen opening. "Good."

Kendall straightens his back hissing at the intrusion. "Fuck!" He bites his thumb's nail. "It's hurts."

"I promise to go easy." James reminds him inching in closer. "God Kendall. You're ass is endless."

"No." Kendall retorts painfully. "Your dick is too long."

James leans foreword placing small kisses down up the spine. "Best complement I ever gotten from my boyfriend."

"What a slut. AH!" Kendall shrieks as James thrusts the last four inches of his long dick in Kendall's ass. "What the fuck!"

"I'm a slut right?" James pulls out and slams all the way in. "I'll fuck you like a slut."

"No, no sorry Jamies. I did mean it." Kendall cries. "Make sweet love to my ass, honey."

James smiles in domination as he slowly thrusts in the cute, untapped ass. "Only because you asked nicely."

Kendall moans to the rhythm of James' long thrusts. "Oh god James." He unexpectedly shouts.

"What Kendall?" James asks playing with his balls.

"Hit there again." Kendall commands.

James picks up his pace. "Hit there again what."

Kendall thrust his body back against James. "Fuck me Damn it!"

James laughs and slams into Kendall harder quickening his speed with every moan slipping out of the blonde's lips.

"Oh-oh-oh god!" Kendall incoherently yells as James forcefully sends him over the edge.

"Kendall!" James yells feeling Kendall tightening his walls around James' dick. "Fuckin' asshole." He yells.

"Fuck me harder!" Kendall yells.

"Fuck!" James shouts as Kendall's walls are over flooded with James' cum for the first time. Kendall yells ecstatically, as the trains of liquid pelt the walls of his prostate.

Quickly with Kendall still on his high, James pulls out and flips Kendall on the seat in the tub. He stokes the dick from the blond hairy base to the crown, making his boyfriend moan. James licks Kendall's neck tasting the wonderfully warm and salty sweat. "Cum for me." James whispers as Kendall bucks his hips and his body shudders.

"Fuck!" Kendall swears as streams of white ribbons shoots up the scorching water.

"That's a good boy." James sings kissing Kendall's jaw line.

Kendall surprisingly, cups James' cheek and tilts his head meeting their lips together. "Fuck you, slut." He whispers in the kiss.

James smiles releasing Kendall semi-hard cock and leaping on his lap. He throws his arms around Kendall's neck and his legs around Kendall's torso. "I'll be a slut any day for you."

Kendall finally smiles at James' dirty language. "I'm not cold anymore."

James burst in laughter falling to Kendall's side. "God Kendall, only you would make me laugh after sex saying something so stupid."

Kendall lays his head on James shoulder holding his hand. "Who else would you have sex with… umm don't answer that." Kendall quickly adds.

"You're the only one I will fuck."

"Fuck you." Kendall shoves him. "This is the first and last time you fuck this ass."

James laughs splashing the blonde. "I'll fuck you tomorrow and the next day and the day after that."

"You can go fuck Logan for all I care." Kendall wraps his arms around James, throwing him in the water. "Fuck if I let you fuck me again."

"What happen to me only having sex with you?" James asks rubbing the water off his face.

"Well this butt is for me only." He crosses his arms resting against the edge.

James chuckles and paddles to Kendall, sitting on his lap. "Well whatever we do in bed and everywhere else, I'm just glad I'm doing it with you."

"God you slut, talking about sex all the time. You're just like Carlos." Kendall laughs.

"Geez thanks Kendall." He scoffs. "And I was trying to be sincere and romantic."

Kendall smiles playing with James' finger under the water. "Leave the romantic and cutesy stuff to Logan and Carlos." Kendall leans in kissing James. "I rather have a slut."

James returns the smiles. "And I can be that slut." He crashes their lips together. "I love you fuck toy."

"I love you too, slut."

**At Night**

The fire gently wisps back and forth as two boys enjoy the emitting heat. Logan clad in only Carlos' oversize shirt and Carlos' boxer, sips on hot chocolate as he brushes the head of jet black hair on his lap. He contently smiles watching the peaceful expression on his boyfriend's sleeping face. He eyes how Carlos' fetal positioned body in the silk robe rises and falls with each breath. The last thing his eyes linger on is the single simple golden band around Carlos' ring finger. He can't believe Carlos accepted his proposal after only a year of dating but in actuality, eighteen years of being together.

"Congrats logain." James whispers, falling onto the couch. "I notice he said yes." He points to the ring and playfully jabs Logan's shoulder.

"Don't do that James." Kendall sits next to James, scratching his bottom. "You will wake up Carlos."

"I see you had fun Kendall." Logan snickers at Kendall's discomfort.

"So much fun." He sarcastically says eying James. "I don't know how you let Carlos do that to you everyday."

"I love him. And if he is happy and having fun, I'm having fun. Well… truthfully I like having Carlos inside me. I feel, I don't know... I guess complete."

Kendall smiles at his genuine answer. "No wonder why he said yes."

"Mmm." Carlos stirs in Logan's lap blinking his eyes. "Is it morning Logie? I'm thirsty."

"Here Carlos." Logan laughs handing Carlos the hot drink. Carlos gulps the beverage down quickly and unexpectedly pulls Logan in his lap.

"On my lap again Logie? We just did it." Carlos places his palm over Logan's now perky groin making Logan squeal.

"Seems like Carlos is awake and up." James laughs staring at Kendall to give him the same treatment. Kendall simply smiles and pulls James into his lap.

"And this is how it's supposed to be." Kendall gestures to James' position on him.

"You show him Kendall." Carlos chants bouncing his pelvis up and down with Logan on his lap. Logan sighs rather than resist the sexual actions Carlos advances. "Show him who is boss."

"We all know just because Kendall is more assertive outside doesn't mean he has control in bed." James retorts.

"But you're the one who wants to have sex all the time."

"Hey!" James shriek. "If anyone is a slut here it is you too, Carlos. You basically sex Logan in public all the time." He gestures to Carlos doing the pelvis thrust at Logan

"But I am the man." Carlos puffs his chest. "And I don't shriek like a girl in bed or the hot tub." Carlos giggles.

"How did Carlos know we ... never mind." Kendall realizes what Carlos lacks in self control, he makes up in keen observation skill.

"If this is how we spend our vacation days with sex and fighting and Carlos groping me every second, what is the difference than a work day?" Logan rhetorically asks.

Carlos tightens his embrace resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "The difference is that this is the day I become your future husband."

Logan smiles feeling Carlos' cheek pressing on his. "And today is the day I become Logan Gracia. I love you." Logan turns around and locks with the Carlos' soft inviting lips.

James turns around on Kendall's lap and bats his eyelashes.

"What James?"

"When are you going to ask me?"

Kendall groans. "I just let you take control of my body. The least you can do is let my butt heal before we move on."

James pouts the one he learned from Carlos. "So we are not going to get married and have 2.75 perfect kids and a dog?"

Kendall sighs and takes off his beanie. "Here James." He adjusts the hat on his boyfriend's head. "I don't have a ring yet or a plan on how to get 2.75 kids... but I do want to marry you one day."

"So why am I wearing your hat?"

"Because beanies and flannel shirts are what makes me who I am and you already wear my flannel shirts so if you take my beanie too you're basically always with me as if we are married."

"Thanks Kendall." James leans in and kisses his lips. "I am still going to wait for that day you ask for my hand."

"And I will ask for your hand and the other hand and your eyes, body, everything. I will ask all of you one day because I want you to be my Mr. James Knight."

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too."

"But only I get to love Logie." Carlos interrupts again making Logan blush. "You guys can love each other all you want, I still get Logie."

James and Kendall burst out in laughter. "Sure Carlos, you can have him."

"There is no such thing as a peaceful vacation with you guys is there?" Logan sighs sinking in Carlos' muscular arms.

"What were you expecting when you give me a ring Logie?" Carlos pouts nuzzling his cheek against Logan'. "You kind of signed up for this when we decide on this winter getaway."

James and Kendall nod their heads as Logan looks around. Truthfully he was only playfully says the question but thinking it over there is nothing he would trade for his three friends and this vacation. He has two incredible, supportive friends who happen to found love in each other, the warm and inviting mountain lodge where he proposed to his future husband, and the strong protective arms around him squeezing tightly, never letting go reminding him of the reason why he wanted to go on this trip.

To be with the one he loves.

* * *

><p>I wanted to try a smut where Logan is dominant but… Carlos is too strong lol. But I still think no matter what Cargan is the fluffy, "we have to get marry after doing this" smut and kames is the sexy, "F U for F-ing me, you s**T" smut. -.- I can't picture the two pairings switching smuts lol.<p>

Please review =]


End file.
